harry potter en de vroeger beste vriendin van zijn
by MissBlack-Snape
Summary: harry potter en de vroeger beste vriendin van zijn moeder gaat over de beste vriendin van zijn moeder het schijnt dat zijn moeder de beste vriendin van zijn moeder en prof.sneep vroeger goede vrienden waren de vriendin van zijn moeder word leraar verwee
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter en de vroegere beste vriendin van zijn moeder

Hoofdstuk 1: wie is dat?

Iedereen zat rustig te eten in de grote zaal, opeens gaat de deur naast de leeraren tafel open.

Eerst had niemand wat in de gaten tot dat iemand naar de deur wees en werd het muis stil.

Zelfs Perkamentus leek verbaast te zijn toen er een gedaante met een zwarte kap op de grote zaal binnen kwam. "Dooddoeners?"vluisterde Hermelien Giffel tegen haar 2 beste vrienden

Harry Potter en Ronald Wemel. "Geen idee". Zei Ronald Wemel met gefronst voorhoofd.

"Zou kunnen".zei Harry Potter. ondertussen ontstond er remoer aan de leeraren tafel. Elke leerraar leek verbaast op één na. Severus Sneep was de enige die niet raar op keek van de plotselingen verschijning."hé,moet je Sneep zien"zei Ron."Net of het dood normaal is dat er opeens iemand verschijnt met een zwarte kap op". "Ja zal wel komen omdat hij ook nog een dooddoener is".grinnikte Harry tegen Ron. "Nee dat denk ik niet".zei Hermelien. "Ik denk dat hij weet wie het is". "Ja dat weten Harry en ik ook". Zei Ron nijdig. "Harry zei net"-,"Nee dat bedoel ik niet!"Zuchte Hermelien geriteerd. "Ik bedoel"-, "stilte a.u.b." Riep Perkamentus.

Want hij had ook gemerkt dat sneep wist wie het was."Ik zou graag even willen weten wie onze gast is, daarom vraag ik dat aan prof. Sneep omdat ik de indruk heb dat prof. Sneep wel weet wie het is"? "Of niet soms"? vroeg Perkamentus aan Sneep."Jazeker, de nieuwe professor V.T.Z.K. is toch te laat"zei Sneep. "Nou dit is er want wat ik me kan herinneren van haar is dat ze de raarste manieren had om binnen te gaan als ze te laat was,en dat haar naam Lara Groft is". "Dé Lara Groft ?". Riepen Fred en George Wemel in koor. "Voor zo ver ik weet is er maar één persoon op de wereld met die naam". Snauwde Sneep.

………………..word vervolgt

Sorry dat ie zo klein was.

Graag reacties gr hermelien2607


	2. is dat lara groft?

SORRY DAT HET ZO LANG DEE VOOR HET VERVOLG EN LARA GORFT IS IEMAND UIT TOMB RAIDER VOOR DE MENSEN DIE DAT NIET WETEN ER KOMEN MISSCHIEN NOG WEL MEER PERSONAGES UIT ANDERE FILMS IN VOOR.

H 2

Is Ze Het Wel Of Niet

"Wreed!. Die wilden we altijd al eens ontmoeten" Zeiden Fred en George in koor.

"Is dat die vrouw die jullie altijd als de enige vrouw op de wereld beschouwden die wat echte werk kon doen?". Vroeg Ron aan zijn broers. "Jep." Zei Fred. "Zal wel." Zei Ron. "Maar goed." Vervolgden Perkamentus. "Het is nog niet 100 zeker dat onze gast Lady Groft is, als onze gast zo vriendelijk wil zijn om de kap af te zetten kunnen wij het zien. "misschien ben ik we helemaal niet zo vriendelijk." Zei een vrouwe stem. Sneep begon te glimlachen bij het horen van die stem. Ze dee haar gewaad iets opzij zo dat er 2 pistolen zichtbaar werden. Velen leerlingen snakte naar adem. Maar tot iedereens verbazing begon Anderling ook te glimlachend. "Volgens mij heeft prof. Sneep gelijk dat dit Lara Groft is." Toen zetten de vrouw haar kap af en een slanke knappen gespierde vrouw zichtbaar met lang bruin haar tot aan haar middel die in een vlecht zat. Toen stapte ze naar Sneep en voor dat iedereen het door had omhelsden ze elkaar. Iedereen slaakte kreetjes van verbazing. Perkamentus schraapten zijn keel en zei."Dit is de nieuwe vtdzk en tevens een goede vriendin uit de schooltijd van prof.Sneep". Intussen had Lara haar plek ingenomen naast Sneep en luisterden naar de toespraak.

Plies revieuw!! Wat vonden julie er van sorry dat het zo kord is ga proberen de volgende langer te maken


	3. drste les vtdzk

H3 De eerste les vtdzk.

"Als ik Fred en George mag geloofden. Hoeven we nergens bang voor te zijn met haar." Zei Ron. "Weet je dat zeker als ze goede vrienden was me Sneep dan betwijfel ik dat." Voor de verandering zei Harry dat niet maar Hermelien. Ron en Harry keken haar verbaast aan. "Hermelien ben jij dit wel echt? Heb je dat zo net echt gezegd? Normaal ben jij juist de genen die positief is in plaats van Ron." "Ja, ik ben dit echt, en wat dan nog? Mag ik ook een keertje wantrouwen hebben aan iemand?" zei Hermelien geërgerd.

(even later)

Lara liep door het lokaal. "Voor de eerste les vtdzk. heb ik buiten een hindernis baan laten opstelen. Jullie gaan er 1 voor 1 op jullie krijgen ieder 2 pistolen mee en geen staf zo dat jullie je ook leren verdedigen met dreuzel wapens. Jullie zullen ook het bos in moeten en een duik in het zwarte meer nemen. Wie 1 van de hindernissen overslaat heeft een 0 en als een hindernis niet lukt een 1. Du-." "Ik ga echt niet het bos in of het meer". Zei Draco Malfidus luid". "Nou als je het niet eens gaat proberen krijg je een 0 en strafwerk. Aan jou de keus."

"Ik kies voor strafwerk." "Goed dan wil ik nu graag veder. Pak allemaal jullie spullen en dan gaan we." Vervolgde Lara. Bij het meer aangekomen wenkten Lara dat ze moesten gaan zitten. "Jullie volgen gewoon de hindernis baan 1 voor 1 en dan zien we hoe jullie het er vanaf brengen. Als het heel erg mis gaat kom ik je helpen." Hermelien stak haar hand op. "Ja jufrouw griffel?" "Professor Groft-." Hermelien werd onderbroken door Lara. "U mag gewoon Lara zeggen hoor. Iedereen behalve die onbeleefd of iets anders doet dat ongewenst is in deze les. Zo als meneer Malfidus u zegt gewoon mevrouw of professor. Ga veder Hermelien." Hermelien knipperden even verbaast met haar ogen maar gin toch veder. "Lara is het niet gevaarlijk om met die wapens de hindernissen te doen? Straks verwond iemand zichzelf." "Er zit daarom ook een spreuk op die wapens. Zodat je je zelf er niets mee kunt aandoen." Antwoorden Lara. "Zijn er nog vragen? Nee? Niemand? Goed dan beginnen we. Hermelien wil jij als 1e?"Hermelien leek even te schrikken maar knikte toch. "Mooi, hier kunt u er in. Suc6." Hermelien ging naar binnen. Ze kwam als 1e in een doolhof waar ze een sleutel moest zoeken voor de uitgang van het doolhof. Toen ze die had kwam ze uit in het bos. Daar kwam ze 3 wezens tegen na die neergeschoten te hebben. Zag ze het meer en moest ze erin. Ze deed het zuurstof masker dat ze had gekregen voor haar gezicht en sprong erin. Ze zwom door tot dat Ze een paneel zag. Ze drukten het in en er werd een doorgang zichtbaar. Daar ging ze door heen. Ze kwam uit in een grot. Er glinsterde een goud dingentje een medaillon. Ze stak het in haar zak. Toen ze het medaillon pakten. Ging de uitgang van de oefenbaan open.

Lara glimlachten naar Hermelien. "Heel goed een uitmunten voor u en 10 punten voor Grifoendoorn."zei Lara.

Toen iedereen was geweest gaf Lara geen huiswerk op. En mochten ze 10 min voor tijd gaan. "Die vrouw is geweldig. Hopelijk blijft ze voor altijd verweer geven."zei Ron. "Ze is inderdaad de beste lerares verweer die we ooit gehad hebben."zei Hermelien. "We hebben niet eens huiswerk. Volgens mij heeft ze maling aan allen regels."zei Harry.

Lara zat achter haar bureau. Met haar veer te spelen. Toen er werd geklopt stopten ze daar mee. "Binnen."zei ze en er kwam een breed grijnzende Sneep binnen. "En hoe ging je eerste dag?"vroeg hij. "Veel mensen moeten straffen?" "Nee, alleen Malfidus maar."antwoorden Lara. Ze keek Sneep aan en voelden haar hart weer een sprongentje maken. Wat altijd gebeurden waarneer ze hem zag. Ze wou dat het anders was gelopen in de tijd dat ze een relatie hadden. Ze misten die tijd. Ze wou hem terug. Maar dat toegeven durfden ze niet. Ze had niet gauw schrik van iets. Maar ze wilden haar vriendschap niet riskeren.


End file.
